Moe and Joe misbehave at the Fancy Restaurant again
Moe and Joe misbehave at the Fancy Restaurant again is Sarah West's remake of PB&Jotterisnumber1's video from 2014. Transcript *(September 21, 2018) * (One night, Moe, Joe and their parents are having dinner at a fancy restaurant. A few people are with them, since Joshua and Jackson's parents scheduled a dinner date with some of their friends.} * Moe: Yuck! We're not eating this dinner. You can't make us. * Joe: Yeah, we'd rather eat at Arby's. Arby's is way better than this awful dinner. * Joey: Boys, we're not having Arby's. We're all having fish, mixed vegetables, and mashed potatoes. * Kate: I agree with your father. The food we all ordered is actually healthier than fast food. * Kumi: That's right. Fish has a lot of protein, omega-3, riboflavin, and good minerals like iron, zinc, and magnesium, which is good for you. * Jaxen Ross: Potatoes have a lot of potassium, in which your body really needs for their beneficial health effects in life because when you two grow up, you will be drafted into the British Elite Ops to fight North Korea and end its military aggression and nuclear weapons program and murder Syrian president Bashar Al-Assad and destroy his regime. * TheTails GirlsJade: I absolutely agree with Jaxen Ross, and also, vegetables has a lot of vitamins like iron, vitamin C folate, and Spinach has a lot of iron, and you need vegetables because they're good for your physical appearances. * Sarah West: And don't forget that the foods from Arby's have a lot of fat and sugar. * Michiyo: I agree with everyone here. You can't always have fast food in your diet. You need to try some healthy foods for a change. * Joshua: Never! We want Arby's, not healthy food! * Kate: Boys, cut it out right now. Just eat your fish, vegetables, and mashed potatoes right now, or you'll be forced to watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates later on. * Joey: Your mother is right. You need to eat your dinner because it's good and healthier for you. * VTM on YT: If you don't eat your fish, mashed potatoes, and vegetables right now, you won't receive anything made by DreamWorks Animation, Rankin/Bass, Classic Media, and Jay Ward until further notice which will be on the 20th anniversary of Mulan. * Jackson: NO! WE DON'T WANT FISH, MASHED POTATOES, AND VEGETABLES! WE WANT ARBY'S, GIVE US ARBY'S RIGHT NOW! * (Everyone gasps in shock) * Michiyo: Uh-oh... * StefieB: Both of you, stop it right now. You can eat your food, or you can have nothing at all and we'll go back home. * Joshua: We have a better idea. How about we destroy this stupid restaurant with a giant gorilla? * Jackson: Yeah, let's do it! King Kong, get your butt over here! * Kumi: Uh, guys? I think we'd better get out of here. * Jaxon Ross: Yeah, let's go. I don't want together caught in a huge, destructive rampage like this. * Michiyo: I'm outta here! * (The boys summon King Kong and destroy the restaurant) * Kate: (Dragon Kamui roar) JOSHUA AND JACKSON, HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE FANCY RESTAURANT?! THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW, AND THERE WILL BE SEVERE CONSEQUENCES FOR THE BOTH OF YOU BOYS!! * (At home) * Joey: You boys are grounded until the 20th anniversary of Mulan, and we'll force both of you to watch baby shows that are not made by DreamWorks Animation, Rankin/Bass, Classic Media, or Jay Ward tomorrow morning until Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates pick you two up for The Lion King. * Kate: Now Jet and Wave are going to beat up the both of you and turn both of you into babies, and then you'll go immediately to bed while they call Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates on the phone and tell them to pick you two up for The Lion King tomorrow. * Darwin: That's what you get for misbehaving at the Fancy Restaurant. Now we will shrink you down into babies! When you are babies, you need to wear diapers, go to preschool every day, watch baby shows made by Disney Junior, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, PBS Kids Sprout and CBeebies along with all four of Shimajirō's shows, eat baby food, play with baby toys, sleep in a crib, wear baby clothes, read baby books, listen to baby songs, drink from baby bottles, ride in strollers, play with rattles, suck pacifiers, and do everything else for babies and toddlers. * (Joshua and Jackson start shrinking into babies) * Joshua: (shrinking in Darth Vader's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! * Joshua: (in Ivy voice) We're sorry for destroying the fancy restaurant in northern London. * Jackson: (in Shy Girl voice) And we’re sorry for throwing a tantrum about wanting Arby’s. Please forgive us. * Gumball: Naruto Uzumaki: Apologies not accepted. Now head up to bed and I will order The Adventures of Super Mario Bros, 3, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shimajirō, The Lion King, Moana, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, Woody Woodpecker, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, Toy Story trilogy, Frozen, Wreck-it Ralph, Planes, All Dogs Go to Heaven and Monsters University DVDs from Amazon. And starting tomorrow, you two will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West